


Meow

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Smut, Xiumin - Freeform, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: An average girl's night out turns into a night of love. An average friday night of love with your significant other.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing a summary. Also a short little writing.

Tonight your best friend invited you out for a girls night. Minseok was working late and said that you deserved a fun night out. You were finishing your hair when your phone started vibrating. Minseok sent a message checking in on you on his break. You sent him a quick picture asking if you looked okay. You knew his answer before you hit send to ask, but that’s not the point. You sent him a quick second message telling him good luck with work. Then grabbed your wallet and drove to the bar to meet your friends.  
  
It was pretty early yet by some standards to be leaving a bar at midnight, but some had work the next day. You said your goodbyes and gave out hugs to your friends before you got into your car. Once in the car you texted Minseok before calling him making sure he had a minute to speak.  
  
“Hey babe. I’m leaving the bar now. Want me to get you something to eat for when you get home?”  
  
“That would be great, I’m starved.. Are you okay to drive? How much did you drink?”  
  
“I’m okay. I had two, but I’ll be careful. Is soup okay for tonight?”  
  
“Sounds perfect. See you at home babe.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
The call ended just in time as you pulled into both of your favorite soup place. You got both of your usuals and headed home.

The twenty minute drive home was more tiring than you thought it was. On the way into your house, you let out the biggest yawn. Once inside you placed his soup in the fridge since you didn’t know when he’ll be home. Normally he gets home at two in the morning so it wouldn’t be any good sitting out.

You let out another yawn. Maybe you should shower and take a nap before he gets home. You placed your order in the fridge as well and made way to your bedroom.

You were unzipping your dress when someone stopped your hand. You turned and saw Minseok standing behind you with a big smile.

“You look gorgeous, can you wear it just a little longer?”

He came closer to you and zipped the dress back up. Then he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. You were still a little shocked he was home already, but greatly pleased.  
  
“I’m so happy you are home Min”  
  
“Me too. I’ve missed this.”  
  
“Are you still hungry? I just put the soup in the fridge. I can warm it up for us.”  
  
“Mmmm good idea.”  
  
Minseok grabbed your hand and led you into the kitchen. Once there you grabbed the soups and he took out bowls from the cabinet. You both scooped out the contents into the bowls and placed them in the microwave to quickly warm.

Once the soup was warmed, you both took a seat on the couch. You don’t normally eat in here, but this way you can cuddle close while eating.

Minseok left out a audible moan was he ate his first spoonful. You giggled looking at him with his eyes closed savoring the flavors. He always enjoyed food so much more than you did, but this soup really hit the spot.  
  
“Mama did good didn’t she?”  
  
Minseok nodded as he continued eating until the last spoonful. Once done you both put the bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch. Minseok turned to you and patted his lap.  
  
“Come here to Papa”  
  
You move over to straddle his lap. His hands on either side of you. They moved slowly along your curves while your eyes were locked. Well until you looked down where his lips caught your attention.

That sly smirk. You moved in, capturing that smirk with your lips. His lips were soft against yours with an extra warmth from the soup. You melted against his lips. They were always your weakness next to those chocolate eyes. You move closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your hands now tangled in his soft hair.

Minseok’s hands moved up towards your dress’s zipper, this time of course wanting it to come down. You felt a small chill as your back grew more exposed by the second. Once your dress was fully unzipped Minseok pulled away.

You sat up, trying to help Minseok with your dress. Trying is the key word. Your dress was not coming off easy sitting on his lap. You both ended up laughing like crazy when it got stuck over your head. Minseok guided you to a standing position since pulling it down should be easier.

You shook your head as your face appeared again. Once the dress hit the floor you quickly kicked it away with disgust. It was so cute on, but seriously not good for getting intimate.  
  
“I’m not wearing that again”  
  
Minseok chuckled at you, to him you were being too adorable. Especially with your face and ears turned red.  
  
“Babe, it’s okay. Come here and help me with this shirt.”  
  
You huffed and returned to your spot on his lap. At least his shirt won’t get stuck. Though to get back at him you pretended it got stuck on his head.  
  
“Oh oh Minseok! I can’t seem to get this over your head!”  
  
Minseok pulled it over his and glared at you. His hair was so messed up now, yet so cute. You smiled so brightly while you laughed.  
  
“You are going to get it.”  
  
Minseok then picked you up and laid you on the couch before getting on top of you. He growled as he attacked your neck. You squirmed beneath him as his soft bites sent shocks through your body. He didn’t stop there, moving to your collar bone. Four distinct marks appeared, Minseok proud of his work.

He sat back admiring you as he unbuckled his pants. You bite you lip as you watch him. His face so determined now as he pushed down his pants and underwear. Minseok pushed aside your panties, slipping a finger between your folds to rub your clit.

You let out a sigh letting yourself surrender to him. Your eyes closed enjoying the ripples of pleasure it sent through your body. Once he was satisfied, Minseok slid himself into you. Your soft whimper turning into a drawn out groan as he filling you. Oh had it been too long since he did so.

Minseok leaned in, putting his weight on his right forearm. He laced his left hand with your right binging it next to your head. His hot breath dance across you skin before he planted another kiss onto your lips. Your moans muffled by him as he began moving within you.

Minseok was in total control, making sure his movements were precise in giving both of you maximum pleasure. Your left hand gripped right onto him as he grew rougher, less stable.

You broke away from his lips in dire need of some air. Yourself panting heavy, unable to help that need due to him. He wasn’t in better shape, teeth clenched, breathing ragged. It was just a matter of time before both your bodies couldn’t take it any longer.

You didn’t know whether he or you hit your orgasm first, but for you it felt like your heart stopped for a moment. When it came to, your whole body was set a flame with tiny fireworks spanning from your chest to your toes.

Once Minseok was calm, he pulled out gently then stood up. His pants landed around his ankles which he kicked off easily and the underwear he simple pulled back on.  
  
“Lucky I have to clean up in this room yet.”  
  
Minseok left out a laugh before picking you up bridal style in his arms. You cuddled close to him as he carried you to the room you shared and placed you in bed. You curled up in your spot under the blankets. It’s soft material so inviting to dreams.

Minseok slipped in his spot, spooning you from behind. Every so often he softly kissed your shoulder while he listened to your breathing. His second sweet lullaby. You both almost fell asleep until a thought ran across you mind keeping you awake.  
  
“Hey Babe. When your hair is messed up like that, it really looks like cat ears... you sure you aren’t part cat?”  
  
You both laughed for a moment then in all seriousness Minseok answered.  
  
“Meow”


End file.
